Naruto Short Stories
by Ulquiorra-kun
Summary: Naruto and the others have some random stories for everyone to read. They might be really stupid or dumb stories!
1. Chapter 1: What's Kakashi reading?

Ulquiorra: Hey, guys! How's it going?

Naruto: Well, we got some random stories for you!

Sai: The author doesn't own any of the characters!

What's Kakashi reading?

Naruto and his team were spying on Kakashi at his house. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasuke asked. "What if we get caught?" "We blame Naruto!" Sakura answered. Kakashi was reading Make-Out Paradise. "He's always reading that perverted book!" Naruto complained. Their sensei stared at the window. "Who's there?" Sakura put dirt into Naruto's mouth and Sasuke sat on him.

He waited for a few moments and continued to read his book. "That wasn't funny!" Naruto whined. He spit the dirt out. "Sasuke, get your fat ass off of me!" "Hey, I'm not even fat, dumbass!" Sasuke yelled. "If you guys don't shut the hell up, we're going to get caught!" Sakura complained. "Sakura quit nagging!" Naruto said. "I'm not even nagging!" she shouted. "Yeah, you are!" he argued.

"**Guys, shut the fuck up!**" Sasuke said loudly. Some children were near them. "Mommy, mommy!" a little boy called. "I learn a new word today!" "What is it, dear?" his mother replied. "Fuck!" he said happily. "Billy, that's a bad word!" his mother said. "Come on, let's go home! I'm washing your mouth with soap!" "Is it toothpaste? Cuz that's the only soap I use to brush my teeth!" Billy told his mom.

"Ok, everyone just take a chill pill!" Sakura whispered. "Here's the plan!" 30 minutes later … Knock! Knock! Kakashi opened the door. Naruto was disguised as Cloud from Final Fantasy. "What do you want, Naruto?" he asked. "How did you it was me?" Naruto wondered. "You just told me!" Kakashi replied. "Plus, you still have your price tag on your clothes. I'm not dumb! They don't call me the Copy Ninja for nothing."

Sakura and Sasuke use this opportunity to get inside the room. They were searching for his books. "Aha! This book is filled with hentai!" Sasuke stated. "And this book has porno in it!" Sakura added. "So Kakashi-sensei, do you have any playboy magazine hiding somewhere?" Naruto guessed. Kakashi grabbed his books. "No, I'm not that perverted! If you must know, the Make-Out Paradise books you see me reading are fakes!"

"What?" they said in confusion. He removed the book cover. "Fruits Basket?" they said together. "I'm a huge Furaba fan! Shigure Sohma is my favorite character! Who doesn't love Fruits Basket?" Kakashi exclaimed.

Ulquiorra: I hope you like this little story! I will make more soon! XD!


	2. Chapter 2: Kankuro is in trouble!

Ulquiorra: This story is about the sand siblings!

Gaara: I hope you like it!

Temari ran towards the bathroom and bumped into Gaara. He looked very annoyed. " Kankuro, as Kazekage, I order you to open the damn bathroom!" he yelled. "As the Kazekage , I order you to fight Deidara and die!" Kankuro mocked him. "How long you have you been standing there?" Temari asked. "For about an hour!" Gaara replied. "You can't make me come out!" Kankuro shouted. " Just cuz you're the Kazekage doesn't mean I have to follow your orders!" "He definitely lost!" Temari told Gaara. " I really need to take a shower! I have an interview at 10:00 am!"

"Alright, Kankuro! No more chances! Since you won't come out of that bathroom, I will force you!" Gaara grinned sadistically. "Hey, you can't do that! I'm using the bathroom!" Kankuro whined. "Giant Sand Burial!" A lot of sand burst into the bathroom. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" A gust of wind broke the mirror. Gaara glanced at Temari. "What? I wanted to destroy something too!" Temari and Gaara gave Kankuro death stares. "Why is he in the bathroom?"

Deidara was in the bathroom, using the flat iron for his hair and Kankuro was putting his face makeup on. " He's going to do my hair when he's done with his." "Can't a guy look beautiful for the ladies?" Deidara asked them. " Temari, I think we can give them a better makeover!" Gaara said with an evil grin. "Why, don't you help me?" Temari nodded her head. "Come on, guys! You wouldn't hurt your own brother!" They both were laughing.

10 minutes later… Gaara and Temari shaved off Deidara's hair. They put permanent maker on Kankuro's face and he had lipstick on his lips. His hair was dye into rainbow colors. Gaara use his sand to carry them out of the bathroom. Kankuro landed in the trash can and Deidara landed outside. Choji saw Deidara. " Here's my advice, I think you show buy yourself a wig or try some growing hair products. And I thought I was ugly!" Deidara cried.

"The bathroom is finally mine!" Gaara and Temari said at the same time. It's a fight to use the bathroom! Who will win? You guessed correctly! Gaara wins! How did he win? He locked Temari in the closet. " Gaara. Let me out!" she shouted. "This isn't fair!" "Life isn't fair!" he responded. Gaara made a sand door. " Being Kazekage rules!"

Kankuro couldn't get the permanent ink off for about three weeks. Everyone made fun of his hair. A lot of people recorded videos of him and put them on YouTube. Temari didn't get out of the closet until the next day. She lost the interview to a monkey. Deidara's hair didn't grow about a month. All the Akatsuki members tease them and kept calling him names. As for Gaara, nothing bad happen to him.

Ulquiorra: What do you think of this story? XD! I still going to make more of them!


	3. Chapter 3: Swimming with Team Guy!

Ulquiorra: This is a story featuring Team Guy!  
Neji: You guys will be disgusted so be ready to throw up!

"Isn't it great that Lady Hokage gave us a break?" Tenten asked. "I suppose so," Neji agreed. "Let's go to the beach!" she suggested. "No, I rather practice training than to go to the beach!" "Please, Neji! Every time I ask you to go somewhere with me, you always say no!" Tenten begged. "Just this one time! I won't ask for anything else!" "Alright, Tenten" Neji surrendered. "You win!" She gave him a hug. "I'll be back! Bring Lee with you!" Tenten ran home. "Why does Lee have to come with us?" he thought to himself.

At Lee's house… "Lee, we're going swimming at the beach!" Neji told him. "Wear something decent!" "Ok, Neji!" Lee said happily. Neji wore his swimming trunks with birds on it. "I wonder why he isn't finish getting dress in the bathroom!" he said loudly. Lee opened the door. "Ugh! Lee! What the hell are you wearing?" Neji asked. "Swimming briefs! " Lee responded. "Guy-sensei bought these for me!" "Oh, God!" Neji said as he turned away.

Tenten arrived at Lee's house. " Hey, guys are you…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she saw Guy-sensei…. "Hey, kids! Do you like my swimming briefs?" The swimming briefs that he wore were extremely tight. Tenten fell backwards. "Guy-sensei! I don't think you should be walking in those briefs!" Neji warned. "Don't tell me you're jealous cuz I look manlier than you?" Guy chuckled. He started to walk and suddenly… it ripped? "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tenten screamed. She covered her eyes.

Neji fainted. Lee was doing some poses. "I think I look manly in these briefs! The ladies will love me!" "Darn! These were my favorite pair!" Guy said gladly. "It's a good thing I have an extra pair!" "The next time we have other break, we're not going swimming!" Tenten told Neji. Neji got up and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

Neji: I told you that was horrible and it wasn't funny either!  
Ulquiorra: XD!


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke's not emo!

Ulquiorra: This story is mostly about Sasuke!  
Sasuke: I have something to tell everyone! I'm not emo!

"I'm freaking tired of everyone calling me, emo!" Sasuke said to himself. "I just have problems! That's a huge difference!" He opened the front door. " Itachi, I'm home!" "Alright, I'm in the living room watching tv!" his brother said. "Your friends told me that they are coming to our house soon!" Sasuke ran upstairs. "Look, people! Emo is a style of rock music typically characterized by melodic musicianship and expressive, often confessional lyrics! I'm not emo and I don't look emo!" Sasuke said to the readers.

" Sasuke, be quiet! I'm trying to watch Robot Chicken!" Itachi yelled. "Quit being emo!" "Everyone is calling me emo! It's annoying!" Sasuke continued. "I have a reputation! I'm a cool guy who wants to kill his own brother! What's the harm in that?" Naruto and Sakura arrived at Sasuke's house. "He's upstairs!" Itachi told them. "He's having some problems, right now! I'm glad I'm not like him!"

"Anyway, people to prove to you that I'm not emo I wrote you guys a song!" Sasuke said joyfully. "I hope you guys reconsider your thoughts about me! It took me a week just to write this damn song so you better listen to me! Don't say anything about my song either!" Sasuke pulls out a piece of paper and began to sing.

"**I'm**** getting hurt, feeling worse day by day. All I feel is pain; I'm hoping it all goes away. Crying and suffering is the sadness in my heart. Revenge is what I seek, that's what sets me apart. I need to gain power in order to win! I hope someone is making me a chicken sandwich by ten. I don't cut myself at night when I'm alone. Cuz if I did, I could use a shadow clone. I'm a cool guy named Sasuke, you see. Now I have to end this song because I got to go pee!" **

Sasuke went to the restroom. "That song was so lame!" Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I know!" Sakura agreed. Sasuke comes out of the bathroom. "I'm not emo!" "Yeah, you are!" Naruto told him. "He hides all his scars with mascara, so that no one sees them! He keeps suicidal notes under his bed and he has a diary!" Sasuke frowned." That's not true!" "Guys don't have diaries! We have journals! Journals are what we use to write about our thoughts, emotions, every day activities, and etc. Boys write guy stuff in their journals!" Naruto spoke. "Girls write girly stuff in their diaries! They also write their thoughts, emotions, every day activities, and etc."

"It's the same thing, Naruto!" Sakura stated. "No, it isn't!" Naruto yelled. "I just explain to you what a journal was! It's not the not the same!" "Forget what Naruto said! I'm telling you I'm not emo! Sasuke repeated. "Could I borrow a pen and a piece of paper?" Naruto asked. "Sure, what do you need it for?" Sasuke said as he gave him the supplies. "You will see!" he replied. 10 ten minutes later…. "Here it is! Sakura, can you please read this song that Sasuke wrote?" Naruto suggested.

"I didn't write anything!" he said furiously. "Yeah, you did!" Naruto told him. "It said on the paper in big bold letters that I, Sasuke Uchiha wrote this song for my people. It also has your date of birth, your signature, your YouTube account, location of your home, your home number and some other background information. "Sasuke was stunned. Sakura begins to read the song.

"**I'm Sasuke Uchiha the emo boy! I'm mentally dysfunctional and I got no life! I don't like girls! That's why people think I'm gay! I say hip hip hooray! I cut myself with sharp objects like scissors, swords, razors, even a butter knife! Everyone hates me so I cry and cry! Since they won't love me, I will commit suicide! I need love and affection, too! I don't have any friends except for my imaginary friend named Bob, but I'm still alone! It sucks having a friend for a shadow clone! I'm loser, but no one cares! I think I should just be invisible like the air!"**

You know what! Screw you guys!" Sasuke said as he slammed the bathroom door. "Yep, he's emo!" Sakura inferred. "Or it could be his time of the month!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke: That was horrible! Everyone still thinks I'm emo! ;(

Ulquiorra: …. Well I'm still going to update with more stories! Please review! And thanks! XD!


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto and Jiraiya

Ulquiorra: This next story is about Naruto and Jiraiya!  
Naruto: Please enjoy!

One day, Jiraiya and Naruto decided to go to the hot springs at night. They needed to take a break from training. Jiraiya thought this would be a good chance for him to spy on the women. "Pervy Sage, I'm heading towards the hot springs!" Naruto said as he started to walk near the water. "I wish the knucklehead would stop calling me Pervy Sage!" Jiraiya thought to himself. "I have a reputation!" "I wonder what's taking Pervy Sage so long?" Naruto asked himself. He frowned." He's probably spying on the women again! I better go stop him before it's too late!"

Elsewhere, Jiraiya was watching some women bathe. "So you're Rangiku Matsumoto and Orihime Inoue?" Tsunade asked. They both nodded their heads. "Would you like some sake?" "How did you know I like sake?" Tsunade chuckled. Rangiku smiled at her and poured her a drink. "Orihime, what do you think of Ichigo?" Hinata asked. "What do you think of Naruto?" Orihime responded. Both girls were blushing. Naruto found Pervy Sage. "What are you doing? You're going to get us in trouble!" "It's part of my research!" he whispered. "I'm working on my next chapter for my novel. These ladies are hot and nude! It's perfect for my book! Naruto, just imagine you surrounded by these beautiful women."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Can you put this lotion on my back, Naruto?" Rangiku asked. "Naruto, I need some affection right now!" Tsunade ordered. Hinata and Orihime were covered in chocolate…. "Oh, God! I'm in heaven!" he squealed. Naruto slapped himself. "I'm not perverted like you!" He wiped his nose. They were arguing for awhile. Jiraiya threw Naruto onto the girl's side of the hot springs. "Ahhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed. The ladies flew out of the water.

Naruto landed on top of Rangiku. "You're pretty!" Rangiku was pissed. He spilled all of her expensive sake. Jiraiya was grinning like an idiot and took pictures of them. "Naruto!" Hinata gasped. "What are you doing here? Where's my towel?" Naruto was staring at Hinata. Orihime tried to cover herself. Tsunade had a dark aura around her. Rangiku picked up Naruto with one hand and threw him against the wall. "Ouch!" He screamed. "Naruto, you ruined my sake!" Tsunade roared like a dragon. "Never ever mess with my sake!" When she was talking, it looks like flames were coming out of her mouth.

"Ladies, it wasn't my fault!" Naruto said as he tried to leave. A few minutes later…. Jiraiya was laughing. "Where do you think you're going?" Rangiku questioned him. "We knew you were here!" She snatched the camera and it broke instantly. "Can't we settle this problem like adults with any violence?" he said as he backed away slowly. ""I will burn your books if you don't buy us sake!" Tsunade demanded. "No cheap sake! You can buy us our sake after you pay for Naruto's and your medical bill!" He didn't get a chance to speak. At the hospital.. "This is your fault, Pervy Sage!" Naruto complained. His back was broken, his legs, and his eyes were swollen. Jiraiya was missing half of his teeth, his whole body was broke, and his hair was in his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6:Naruto Halloween!

Ulquiorra: Alright, everyone! This story is about Team 7 and Hinata going trick-or-treating for Halloween!

Hinata: I hope you like this story! 

"My costume is so cool!" Naruto boasted. He was Ichigo Kurosaki. "Yeah, you're right!" Sakura agreed. "Ichigo is way cooler than you!" She was Orihime Inoue for Halloween. Sasuke pushed his glasses firmly, and said, "We should be getting candy not talking about each other's costumes!" Sasuke is Uryu Ishida. "U-um g-guys!" Hinata stammered. "L-let's n-not go t-to that house!" There were snakes covering the house. A graveyard was filled with dead corpses. Huge pumpkins piled in a row. The house looked very old.

"Hinata, who are you suppose to be?" Naruto asked. "I thought you were going to be Rukia!" "I'm Nodoka!" she answered. " Nodoka is from Negima!" " Negima? Neji doesn't own any anime!" he said in confusion. "I think I know who lives in this house," Sasuke interrupted. " Orochimaru…" "Nothing is going to stop us from getting any candy!" Sakura spoke. They walked slowly to the house. Naruto heard some noises. "I hope that was someone's stomach growling!" he said loudly. The croaking noise continued.

"You guys hear that?" Sasuke said. A door opened… They saw someone on the ground. Every time the person move, the movements were twisted with crunching neckbones. "Are you ok? Your skin is very pale!" Sakura told the person. No one answer. They froze in terror. " Ichigo, save us!" Hinata said to Naruto. They saw a little boy appeared next to them. The boy looked exactly like the first they saw."Who the hell is that?" The boy turned his head. "Meowwww!" The person moved closer and closer. "It's the Grudge!" Sasuke screamed. "Run! Everyone for themselves!" Sasuke pushed Naruto when they were running. " Dammit, Sasuke!" he cursed. He was unlucky because his candy fell.

"Guys, wait for me!" Naruto called. They left him behind. Someone gave him his candy. "Oh, thanks!" Naruto said happily. "I…" He froze. "Meoww!" "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he shrieked.. 10 minutes later.. Naruto found his friends. "Ewwwww, Naruto! You wet your pants!" Sasuke laughed. " I was fucking scared and plus, it was your fault that I lost all my damn candy!" Naruto said angruily. Hinata and Sakura were giggling. "Good job, Kabuto!" Orochimaru congratulated him. "We have at least a ton of candy, sir!" Kabuto reported. Orochimaru saw Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Orihime headed towards the house. "Looks like we have more people to scare!"


	7. Chapter 7: Cheerleading Tryouts!

Ulquiorra: Another story for the readers! I don't any characters or songs! 

Today, Tenten and team of girls were looking for more cheerleaders to join them. "I hope we can find some more people for our group!" she said to Temari. "Well, let's put some posters on the wall!" Temari cheered. "Anyone can audition!" The girls put the posters on the walls. Tons of girls rushed to read the posters. The auditions start in the gym after school at three pm. The girls jumped for joy. After school, there were a huge line of girls waiting at the gym.

"There are a lot of girls!" Hinata said gladly. The first person was a small guy. "Do the ass dance with me!" he said. He was shaking his ass. "What the hell?" Temari laughed. "Are you serious? Who is he?" "That's Shin-chan!" Hinata answered. "I watched the show on Adult Swim!" "Ok, Shin-chan! We will call you when we need you!" Tenten told him. Shin-chan dance his way out the gym. Another weird guy came. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" he said as he danced. "Great! Another doofus! " Temari complained." Who's this clown?"

"He's Irwin from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy!" Hinata explained. "The show is so hilarious!" "How do you know about these people?" Tenten asked. "Too much television!" she replied. The third guy came into the room. He waited for about ten minutes. Temari became irritated. "Are you going to do something?" "I need candy!" was the reply. "Someone give this guy some candy!" Tenten gave him a Butterfinger. He ate the Butterfinger and did the moonwalk. "I'm Mello from Death Note! If you want me to do something else, I will need more candy!"

"I guess he can join us," Temari told the girls." What's up with the guys auditioning? Where are the girls?" The girls shrugged their shoulders. The fourth guy entered the room. "Sasuke?' He nodded his head. "I just wanna treat you right! I just wanna see your eyes, wanna kiss you through the night,  
So baby, don't let me down ! I know how to satisfy! I know you want me tonight! Never show me what's inside, you cause my nervous breakdown!" he singed. "OMG! That was fantastic!" Temari squealed. "He's in our group!"

"All he did was sing!" Hinata whined. "Temari is a Sasuke fan!" Tenten giggled. A group of people had entered the room. "Who are you guys?" "We're the Cutie Pies!" they said. One of them didn't speak. "I'm Deidara from the Akatsuki!" he said happily. "There's Ino, Naruto, Link from Zelda, Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist, Izuru Kira from Bleach, and Sailor Moon!" The girls were stunned. "What are you going to do for us?" "As the leader of the Cutie Pies, we will show you our performance!" Deidara announced. The Cutie Pies were dancing to Caramelldansen. " Kawaii!" the girls shrieked. "So, are we in the group?" he asked. The girls nodded their heads. Link did a few back flips and Izuru did a handstand. Well, the auditions are officially over now.

Ulquiorra: So what did you think of this story? I hope I can make some more of these stories! XD! 


	8. Chapter 8: Working out with Choji!

Ulquiorra: This story is about Choji!

Choji: Yay!

Choji was eating a bag of chips. "Everyone is making fun of me! I'm not fat! I'm chubby! Don't girls like chubby guys?" He sighed. "Who am I kidding? No girl wants to date me! I want to be attractive, too! I guess I'm gonna have to lose someone weight!" Choji finished eating his bag of chips and went to the store. "Well, it's time to go grocery shopping!" He went to Wal-Mart because everything is better at Wal-Mart. Choji asked a few people about buying weight loss food.

"I need to drink Slim Fast, take a few weight loss pills, exercise, and eat more vegetables!" Choji said happily. "This shouldn't be a problem!" He was walking down an aisle and he notice some half price snacks. "Oreos, Fruit Rollups, Laffy Taffy, and chocolate pudding!" Choji put the snacks in the basket. "I guess I can have a few snacks for comfort food!" He ran in line to pay for his food.

"Get your free samples! They are hot and delicious!" a girl called. Choji ran out the line. "Here you go, sir!" She gave him a sample. "It's our new steak!" He ate ten samples. "Where do I buy this steak?" "Aisle 10!" the girl told him. Choji dashed towards the aisle. One hour later, he went home. "Dammit! I didn't buy anything healthy!" It was dinner time. For a dinner, he ate half the food he bought.

After eating dinner, Choji went to weigh himself. "Ahhh, fuck! Now I weigh twenty pounds more than I normally do!" He walked into his bedroom and turned on the television. "Tired of feeling not wanted? Need to lose some weight? Well, try Ab Circle Pro! It works for anyone! Here are a few people who would recommend you to try our equipment!" "The Ab Circle Pro works! I'm already sexy! I just want to look even more stunning!" Itachi grinned. "I'm Ritchie Rich, my homies!" he exclaimed. "I don't need the Ab Circle Pro! I only buy it cuz I'm fucking rich and you're not! Everything is bling bling like me!"

"Heh heh heh!" Peter chuckled. "I feel like a million bucks!" "Peter, you didn't even use the Ab Circle Pro yet!" Brian mentioned. "It's still in the box." "So get your lazy ass of the couch and stop feeling sorry for yourself! Order the Ab Circle Pro today! It's only $19.95 plus shipping and handling! You must be eighteen or older to order!" "I better order the equipment!" Choji said gladly. A few weeks later, his equipment arrived at his house.

"Hey, Choji!" Asuma-sensei, wants us to meet him at the training area!" Shikamaru said as he walked into the house. He saw Choji using the Ab Circle Pro. "I'm trying to lose weight!" "So what's up with the turkey, egg rolls, ramen, milkshakes, ravoli, and candy that are at the table over there?" Shikamaru asked. "That's just a snack!" Choji replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Akatsuki Sleepover!

Ulquiorra: This story about the Akatsuki!

Akatsuki: Hooray!

The Akatsuki decided that they should relax and forget about fighting Naruto for awhile. "What are we going to do for fun?" Hidan asked his friends. "How about we draw something artistically, hmmm?" Deidara answered. "No, that's really boring! Nobody wants to draw!" Kisame argued. "How about we go swimming?" "Hell, no!" Itachi said angruily. "I don't think anyone wants to swim! Let's go to the gym!" "No way! Not everyone has a six-pack like you, Itachi!" Kakuzu objected. "We can kill someone for pleasure!" " Can we get our hair done at the salon?" Konan asked.

"NO!" the guys yelled. "Hey, don't be mean to Konan!" Pein told them. "Defending your girlfriend? How cute!" Sasori laughed. "She's not my girlfriend!" Pein shouted. The guys laughed at Pein. "Don't make me kill you!" "Alright, enough!" Tobi said. "Tobi thinks we ahould have a sleepover!" They stare at him. " Since no one disagree with Tobi, then we will have our sleepover at Itachi's house!" "Why, does it has to be my house" Itachi whined. Tobi hit him on the head. "Cuz Tobi is the leader! Obey Tobi, worship Tobi, and praise Tobi!"

"Fine!" Itachi said. "Be at my house at nine pm! "Hey! Tobi gives out the orders!" Tobi complained. "Be at Itachi's house at nine pm! Don't be late!" Everyone left. Sasuke spent the night at Neji's house since Neji had a game room at his house. At 9:00 pm, the Akatsuki members arrived at Itachi's house. "So what the hell do we do at sleepovers?" Hidan wondered. "We never did anything like this before!" "Well, Tobi believes we should do our nails!" Tobi suggested. Everyone made a face. "We can't do that! It's embarrassing!"

"No, it isn't!" Tobi objected. "The manga artist made all the Akatsuki members wear nail polish, so we will polish our nails!" "How does he know that?" Kisame whispered. "I don't know!" Kakuzu whispered back. "I don't even know why he is our leader!" Everyone painted their nails. "Ok, what should we do next?" Sasori asked. "This is very boring! No one is having fun!" The Akatsuki members agreed except for Tobi. "Tobi is having fun!" "Shall we listen to music?" Konan suggested. "We can relax our mind!" "What about some snacks?" Pein added. Tobi clapped his hands. "Itachi, bring us some snacks! Kisame find us some music!"

Itachi went to kitchen and Kisame turn on his computer to search for some music. "I hope everyone likes cinnamon rolls!" Itachi said as he entered the living room with a tray of hot, warm rolls. Kisame found some music. "Alright, it's time to party!" He turned the music on very loud. They were all doing the Numa Numa Dance. An hour later, they stopped dancing. Konan and Pein ate cinnamon roll. "Awwww, how adorable!" Deidara teased. "The couple is eating together, hmmmm!" "We aren't a couple!" Pein shouted. Konan looked very sad. "How about a game of truth or dare?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a cool game!" Kisame agreed. Tobi became very angry. "Tobi, truth or dare?" Hidan told him. "Truth!" he said as he rolled his eyes. No one could see his expression cuz he had his masked on. "Is it true that you are annoying when you speak in third person?" Tobi didn't answer. Kakuzu chuckled. "Deidara. Truth or dare?" "A dare, hmmmmm?" Deidara answered. "I dare your hair black!" "Oh, hell no!" Deidara complained. "You can't make me!" Hidan walked closer to him. "Do it or I will cut your hair!" Deidara winced. "Fine!" He went to the store to buy hair dye. "It's Pein's turn!" Tobi grinned. "Truth or dare?" " Truth!" he said quickly. "Is is true that you are in love with Konan, but you are too afraid to admit your feelings to her?" Pein's eyes went blank. "I… um….." "I need a distraction!" he thought to himself. "I got an idea!" Pein ate all the cinnamon rolls and put his hand in his mouth. A few seconds later, he ran into the bathroom.

"Douche!" Tobi called. Deidara came back from the store. "I'm going to regret this, hmmmmm!" Pein rushed to the living room. "Alright, whose turn is it?" "Itachi!" Kisame coughed. "Kisame!" Itachi coughed. "It's Konan's turn!" Tobi pointed. "So Konan, truth or dare?" "I choose dare!" she responded. "I dare you to kiss Itachi!" Tobi said slyly. Pein was pissed. "Can't she kiss someone else?" Itachi demanded. Tobi shook his head. Konan kissed Itachi for twenty mintes.

"That's enough kissing!" Pein yelled. "Jealous, hmmmmm?" Deidara chuckled. "No, I'm not jealous! No more playing this dumb game!" he said angruily. "But I did't get a turn!" Sasori whined. "Let's have a drink!" Tobi ordered. "Itachi, fetch us our drinks!" Itachi got up from his seat and headed towards the kitchen. Before he went to the kitchen, Itachi pointed the middle finger at Tobi when he wasn't looking. "Martinis for everyone!" No martini for Deidara!" Tobi said. "You're underage!" Deidara became annoyed. "You can drink some lemonade!"

"Has anyone seen my Sharingan contacts?" Itachi wondered. "I can't find them!" "I didn't know you wore contacts!" Kakuzu replied. "Yeah, I need contacts! That's how I activate my Sharingan all the time!" Itachi said. "So does anyone want to play strip poker?" Tobi suggested. "No!" they said. "Tobi is a bad boy!" Deidara teased. "Go to your room, young man, hmmmm!" "Ok!" Tobi said sadly. He walks upstairs to Itachi's room. "Hey, that's my room!" Itachi yelled.


End file.
